Food is a central part of many cultures, particularly so in the United States where many enjoy good food, friends and family. Individuals are often found gathering around a variety of social foods including chips and guacamole. Culturally, the interaction with the food brings groups together.
Salsa, guacamole, dip, and other edible substances are often provided in bowls, plates or other serving mediums. Individuals consume the edible substances using chips, bread, crackers, or other objects. Unfortunately for many individuals who prefer to consume ample amounts of salsa per tortilla chip, it is often difficult to successfully scoop adequate amounts of salsa onto the tortilla chip without having portions of the salsa slip off the edges of the tortilla chip. Unsuccessful attempts often force individuals to resort to unsanitary methods such as using their fingers or inconvenient methods that require the use of secondary objects like spoons or other objects in order to push the salsa onto a tortilla chip.
What is needed is an apparatus and/or enhancement that allows for the convenient and orderly withdrawal of contents. In one example, the apparatus may serve edible substances and assist individuals to scoop ample amounts of edible substances onto objects. What is further needed is a system and method of manufacturing that may be used to produce an apparatus and/or enhancement which facilitates the convenient and orderly withdrawal of contents.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.